A new Moon
by FF7-lover
Summary: Vincent herinnerd zich opeens een meisje van de tijd dat hij Turk was, wie hem heeft proberen te beschermen tegen Hojo. Zullen hij en Yuffie het meisje kunnen vinden?


Vincent hijgde terwijl hij zich vasthield aan de muur naast hem. Niets in zijn lichaam deed geen pijn, maar toch bleef de Turk lopen. Hij wilde niet weer in de handen vallen van de gestoorde man die zich een wetenschapper noemde.

Een martelaar, dat is hij´ dacht Vincent en begon weer te lopen hoe hard zijn knieën ook knikte.

Maar plotseling hoorde hij stemmen. Angstig keek hij over zijn schouder en zag de schaduw van de naderende mensen. Met alle energie die hij had rende hij naar de dichtsbijzijnde deur en liep de kamer in. Het was er donker en niks was zichtbaar. Vincent kreeg al snel spijt van zijn beslissling, zijn lichaam schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Hij greep zich vast aan een van de stalen elketrisiteit buizen en luisterde met bonkend hart naar de passeerende mensen

Pas toen die voetstappen niet hoorbaar meer waren liet hij de buis los en klikte per ongeluk het licht aan.

Het was een lab zoals elke kamer in Shin-Ra Manor. Maar in het midden stond een glazen cel met ijzeren spijlen.

Er zaten krassen op het glas, maar Vincent lette er amper op. Hij zocht steun aan een van de computer rond de kooi.  
Zijn hand gleed over het toetsenbord terwijl hij door zijn knieën zakte en op de grond viel.

Alles werd zwart om hem heen en geluiden verstomde.

Het geluid van iets dat zich opende achter zijn rug hoorde Vincent amper, alleen zijn wilde ademhaling en zijn kloppende hart hoorde hij.

Plotseling voelde hij koud water tegen zijn handen en knieën stromen.  
Het water verspreidde zich over de vloer wie Vincent niet meer scherp zag.

Een donkere waas nam bezit van hem en hij verloor zijn bewustzijn, Vincent viel op de natte vloer en bewoog niet meer

Een meisje stapte uit de glazen gevangenis waar ze net in had gestaan. Ze keek behoedzaam om zich heen, er was een rare geur in de kamer.

Haar zicht klaarde op terwijl ze in haar ogen wreef. Ze veegde haar donkerblauwe haar uit haar gezicht en keek met haar helblauwe ogen het lab rond.

Niets veranderd aan de Hel waar de al zolang in leefde.

Totdat ze een zwartharige man op de grond zag liggen.

Het meisje sprong van het platform af maar gleed uit op het water. Ze vloekte zacht en wreef over haar arm.

Op handen en voeten kroop ze naar de man, en heel voorzichtig hief ze haar hand.

Ze stootte hem zacht aan en kroop toen weer een stukje terug.

Hij slaapt als een roos´ fluisterde ze grijnzend

Ze stond voorzichtig op en pakte de kleren die op een van de stalen tafels lagen.

Het was niets meer dan een veel te groot wit shirt besmeurd met bloedvlekken en een korte zwarte broek. Maar voor het meisje waren het vertrouwde kleren.

Ze keek even naar het scherm waarop haar gegevens stonden.

Er stond een foto bij en ernaast stond Nana en haar leefdtijd lengte gewicht en overige info.

Ik ben al vijftien´ zei ze kwaad tegen de computer en hief haar vuist.

Ze sloeg het beeldscherm in, zonder er moeite voor te doen.

Nana draaide zich om en likte aan de wond op haar hand.

En ik heet niet eens Nana´ momperde ze

Ze wilde weglopen, maar werd tegengehouden door schuldgevoel.

Nana keek om en zag de man weer. Hij had nog geen vin verroerd.

Voorzichtig liep ze naar hem toe en knielde bij hem neer. Ze draaide hem op zijn zij en boog zich over hem heen.

Je leeft teminste nog´

Ze bracht haar gezicht tot vlak bij de man zijn schouder en snoof een paar keer

Je ruikt niet gevaarlijk, maar ik ruik toch ook die rotwetenschapper´ zei ze verbitterd

Nana ging op haar knieën naast hem zitten en veegde wat plukken van ravenzwarte haar uit zijn gezicht.

Je ziet er ook niet echt gevaarlijk uit´

Het meisje glimlachte even zacht en legde de onbekende man op zijn rug.

Plosteling zag ze de schotwond in zijn maag en vele andere littekens die zijn kleren hadden verborgen

Nana beet op haar lip en zei, je bent er vast ook een van Klojo´

Ze begon medelijden met de man te krijgen en keek naar zijn uniform

Je bent een Turk. Zie je ook niet vaak, iemand van zo´n bedrijf die zich opgeeft om proefkonijn te zijn´.

Weer glimlachte ze en begon met het dichtknopen van zijn overhemd

Ik maakte maar een grapje hoor, niemand zou vrijwilligiger willen zijn voor iemand als...´

Maar plotseling hoorde ze de ijzeren schuifdeur automatisch opengaan.

Verschrikt keek ze op en snoof de luid

Toen ze de geur herkende verstrakte haar gezicht en keek Nana woedend op.

Ze maakte haar zin vol afkeer af en gromde, Hojo´

De man grijnsde met zijn scheve mond toen hij het meisje naast de bewusteloze Turk zag zitten.

Dus Vincent heeft jou vrijgelaten huh?´ vroeg hij spottend

Een diep gegrom vulde de kamer terwijl Nana zich naar de wetenschapper draaide.

Opeens sprong ze op hem af en haalde uit met haar voet.

Maar voordat die zijn doelwit had geraakt, werd de trekker van een pistool overgehaald en viel Nana op de grond

Ze klemde haar kiezen op elkaar en keek razend naar Hojo, die het hoogstamusant vond hoe ze haar enkel vastgreep.

Hij hief zijn pistool weer.

Nana liet kwaad haar scherpe tanden aan haar vijand zien en begon weer dreigend te grommen

Hojo trok zich er niks van aan en zei kalm, je weet toch dat die mooie glimlach niet meer werkt voor mij´

Maar je bent er ooit wel bang voor geweest´ zei Nana met haar tanden nog steeds stijf op elkaar.

Hojo zijn grijns vervaagde even en hij antwoordde Nana haar woorden met een schot in haar schouder.

Deze keer kon Nana zich niet inhouden en schreeuwde het uit.

Hojo´s grijns kwam weer terug op zijn gezicht terwijl hij genoot van de pijn die het meisje leed

Met zijn voet duwde hij haar hoofd op de grond en zei, misschien, maar nu niet meer kleintje´

Nana kon zich niet meer verzette en verloor met een laatste blik vol haat op Hojo verloor ze haar bewustzijn.

Vincent kwam voor een seconde weer bij bewustzijn en zag voor zich een meisje liggen. Er lag bloed om haar heen dat zich mengde met het water op de grond

Nee´ fluisterde hij zacht en probeerde op te staan. Maar er werd een naald in zijn hals gestoken. Vincent zijn rode ogen flisten naar Hojo die zacht grinnikte

Raak maar niet te veel aan haar gehecht Valentine, ze zal er niet lang zijn. En dat is jou schuld´

Vincent beet op zijn lip terwijl hij het gif door zijn bloed voelde verspreiden.

Vin...

Vinniie

VINCENT!´

Hij schoot overeind en keek naar de ninja die naast zijn bed zat.

Blij gooide ze haar armen om zijn hals en zei, eindelijk je bent wakker, volgens mij had je een nachtmerrie, je lag vreselijk te woelen´

Nachtmerre?´ fluisterde Vincent zacht  
Hij herkende zijn schorre stem weer, niet de stem die hij vroeger had.

Duh, je hebt ze toch vaker?´

Yuffie sloeg haar hand voor haar mond wetend dat ze een verkeerde opmerking had gemaakt.

Vincent keek even naar zijn handen en probeerde zich te herinneren wat er was gebeurd.

Shin-Ra Manor, daar is ze...´fluisterde hij

De jonge ninja keek verbaasd naar Vincent en stond met een spronggetje op.

Waar heb je het over?´ vroeg ze nieuwsgierig en draaide rondjes op de bal van haar voet

Vincent lette niet meer op Yuffie en stond op. Hij greep zijn mantel en pistool en liep weg.

Hé wacht!´

Yuffie volgde Vincent op de voet en vroeg hem steeds, Vince waar ga je naartoe?´

Uiteindelijk stopte hij onderaan de trap en botste Yuffie tegen hem op. Ze viel op de trap en keek kwaad naar haar vriend.

Nibelheim, als je het zo graag wilt weten´

Yuffie´s adem stokte en zei, Je gaat toch niet naar Shin-Ra Manor?´

Vincent gaf geen antwoorde en liep het cafe in.

Tifa en Cloud keken hem verbaasd na en vroegen beide, wat ga je doen?´

Yuffie sprong over de bar en rende achter Vincent aan die net de deur was uitgelopen.

Vince zeg eens iets, je hebt geen woord tegen me gezegd sinds we Midgar uit zijn´ zeurde de ninja

Vincent antwoordde niet en duwde de zware deuren van Shin-Ra Manor open.

Een koude wind voerde langs hun voeten naar buiten en een wrange maar vertrouwde geur begroette Vincent zwakjes

Als je naar je kist gaat ga ik niet mee hoor´

Ik blijf op de begane grond´

Yuffie keek verbaasd op.

Vincent liep weg zonder nog een woord te zeggen.

Yuffie volgde hem alleen om niet alleen te zijn in Shin-Ra Manor.

Nerveus keek ze om zich heen en keek steeds weer op als ze een geluid hoorde

Vincent schonk totaal geen aandacht aan de krakende geluiden van het vervallen landhuis, het was voor hem een gewenning. Vincent zat hier meer dat hij eigenlijk wilde.

Hij stopte even en keek naar de twee gangen waaruit hij kon kiezen.

Ben je de weg kwijt?´

Vincent liep de rechtergang in en legde zijn hand op de muur.

Zijn gedachte schoten weer terug naar die dag en hij herkende de cijfers op de stalen muur.

Hij glimlachte waterig en liep door naar de deur, die net als de rest automatisch opende.

Het was er nog steeds donker. Yuffie liep naar binnen en taste om zich heen

He Vin weet je misschien waar de lichtknop zi..´

Yuffie kneep haar ogen dicht toen het felle licht in haar ogen scheen en hield haar handen voor haar gezicht.

Vincent liep naar het controle paneel rond een glazen kooi waaromheen ijzeren spijlen zaten. Op het dikke glas zaten diepe krassen en scheuren.

De ex- Turk dacht over de martelingen die het meisje had moeten ondergaan.

Misschien nog erger dan bij mij´ dacht Vincent

Hij liet zijn hand over het toetsenbord glijden en keek achter zich

Er stond een grote ronde watertank waar omheen ijzeren muren stonden als bescherming

Vincent draaide zich om en begon te zoeken naar een normale manier om haar eruit te krijgen. De vorige keer was het niets meer geweest dat puur geluk, Vincent had toen gewoon voor kortsluiting gezorgd.

Yuffie keek over Vincent zijn schouder mee terwijl zijn vingers over het toestenbord vlogen

Je ben best wel snel´ merkte ze op.

Ik kan blindtypen, heb ik geleerd lang geleden´ antwoordde Vincent.

Yuffie knikte en draaide zich weer om naar de watertank. Ze legde haar hand erop en zei zacht, geen zorgen, we halen je er wel uit´

Achter haar hoorde Yuffie dat haar Vampire King kwaad zijn vuist in het toetsenbord had geslagen.

Ze giechelde en zei, hij is vast kwaad omdat het niet lukt´

Nee ik ben kwaad om deze file´ gromde Vincent

Yuffie draaide zich verbaasd om en liep terug naar de computer.

Op het scherm waren korte fragementen te zien van de expirimenten die het meisje had doorstaan.

Yuffie sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en draaide zich abrupt om.

Als zelfs Vincent zoiets nog nooit heeft gezien...´ dacht ze al rillend van angst.

Sorry dat ik je hier naartoe heb gebracht Yuffie´ zei Vincent plosteling en legde zijn hand op haar schouder.

Yuffie schudde nee met haar hoofd en antwoordde, maakt niks uit hoor, ik... ik ben alleen...´

Je kan ook buiten wachten´

Nee ik blijf hier´

Als jij het zegt...´

Vincent draaide zich weer om naar het beeldscherm en zocht naar iets dat har levensfunctie´s weergaf.

Er werd geen woord meer gesproken, de twee hielden hun monden dicht en hun aandacht bij iets totaal anders.

Vincent vond de file waar hij naar zocht en was verbaasd dat het meisje in goede staat was, geen wonden, geen ziektes of iets.

Yuffie draaide zich weer om en liep voorzichtig terug naar Vincent.

Mag ik eens?´ vroeg ze uiteindelijk.

Vincent keek op en hief zijn handen. Hij deed een paar stappen achteruit en liet Yuffie haar gang gaan.

Ze typte wat langzamer dat hem maar had in twee minuten meer gevonden dan Vincent had gezien in die vijf minuten.

Hij zag ook dat ze een bontgekleurd schijfje in de computer had geschoven.

Deze dingen zijn een beetje vaag, ik krijg steeds _sneeuw_´ zei Yuffie en wees naar het scherm.

Voordat je een zin had kunnen afmaken begon het beeld weer te trillen af viel het voor een paar secondes weg.

Vincent keek er wantrouwend naar en vroeg Yuffie of ze iets kon vinden om haar vrij te laten.

Hij wist bijna zeker dat ze er nog steeds was, Hojo zou iemand nooit zo snel vrijlaten, dat wist hij zelf maar al te goed.

Yuffie knikte en begon weer te typen.

Hier, dit zou het moeten doen´ zei ze en klikte op enter.

Plosteling hoorde de twee het gekraak van ijzer op staal en keken tegelijk achter zich.

De ijzeren muren begonnen zich terug te trekken en gleden, soms wat troef, naar beneden.

Vincent glimlachte licht en gaf Yuffie een zoen op haar wang.

Dank je´

Gra-graag... gedaaan´ dei Yuffie dromerig en legde haar hand op haar wang.

Vincent draaide zich om en wachtte op de muren om zich volledig terug te trekken.

Het glas was getint maar ook daarop zaten krassen. Yuffie voegde zich bij Vincent, nog steeds glimlachend, en zei, waar kijken we naar?´

Naar haar´ zei Vincent en wees naar het glas.

Naar een schaduw omtrek van een vijftien jaar oud meisje dat haar knieën angstig vasthield. De vele buizen die aan haar lichaam bevestigd waren lieten het lijken alsof ze erin verstrikt zat, maar toch leek ze rustig te slapen.

Maar toen de buizen werden losgekoppeld van haar huid en het waterniveau begon te dalen, begon het meisje te trillen en zich te verzetten.

Straks stikte ze!´ riep Yuffie bang.

Haar glimlach en dromerige blik waren plotseling verdwenen en hadden plaatsgemaakt voor angst.

Vincent beet op lip, en dacht na over wat hij kon doen. Yuffie had gelijkt, als de zo bleef woelen, zouden de buizen om haar lichaam wikkelen en haar laten verdrinken.

Plotseling hief hij zijn pistool Cerberus en richtte op het glas.

Hij schoot het kapot zodat het water sneller wegliep.

Yuffie had haar ogen bang bedekt en voelde het water over haar voeten stromen. Ze hoorde voetstappen het breken van glas.

En toen bleef alles stil.

Yuffie opende haar ogen en zag dat Vincent het meisje om wiens lichaam zijn mantel was gewikkeld in zijn armen lag.

Blij knielde ze bij de twee neer en zei, is ze oké?´

Vincent keek twijfelend naar het meisje en haalde wat plukken van haar natte donkerblauwe haar uit haar gezicht. Ze rilde nog steeds en kneep haar ogen dicht toen Vincent haar gezicht aanraakte, al was het met zijn rechterhand.

Yuffie keek bezorgd naar het meisje.

Ik geloof dat ze Nana heet, het is de enige naam die ik heb gezien´.

Nana is geen naam, het is een cijfer in een of andere taal´.

Huh?´

Zeven, Nana betekend zeven´

Dus je denkt dat Hojo al zeven...´

Ja, ik ben bang van wel´


End file.
